<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soulblight by Alex Scar (newtonx3x)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815078">Soulblight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtonx3x/pseuds/Alex%20Scar'>Alex Scar (newtonx3x)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda) - Fandom, Linked Universe - Fandom, LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Pre-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:27:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtonx3x/pseuds/Alex%20Scar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She was plucked from her life and told to save the world with a magic sword and a lucky green tunic with a ridiculous hat.</p><p>She was a hero, right?<br/>Wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Traitor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnstoppableLinda/gifts">UnstoppableLinda</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For now, this is a one-shot, but I might expand on it later on. I want to thank all the awesome people on the Linked Universe discord servers for giving me the kick to actually post this. I especially want to thank my friend Linda for helping me develop this character and her story.</p><p>I hope you guys like it. It's not my first fanfic idea, but it's the first I've actually posted, so... *fingers crossed*<br/>And in case you care, this character has a song: "Silhouette" by Krigarè and if you want to listen to it while you read, the link to the official lyric video is: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x-5a5NtqvHc</p><p>Also, haven't run this through beta readers yet... or really done much editing beyond basic spelling and grammar.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She feels the weight on the steel in her left hand, staring up at the monstrosity that towered over her as she fails to contain shaking breath. The tip of the sword rests on the ground, despite her white knuckles clutching the grip. The green cap clinging to her blonde braid slides to the floor as she stares up at the towering demon glaring down at her.</p><p>She tries to swallow her shaking breath, the small whispers of encouragement from the blade in her hand as it lightly glows. The light of the sword is the only thing that slices through the malice-laden room, the soft red-violet glow as the room around her seems to writhes and hum, as if alive.</p><p>Suddenly, the years of training feel empty.</p><p>The sword in her hand feels as if it isn’t enough.</p><p>The scratchy green tunic clinging to her form feels inadequate.</p><p>She can’t bite back her fear as the demon king leans forward, plucking a small Lilly from her hair. She wants to slice through its hand with her years of practice, like she has done thousands of times. Something stops her as it turns the delicate flower in its claws hand, inspecting where a petal has been damaged.</p><p>The encouragement turns to concern.</p><p>To fear. To <em> scorn </em>.</p><p>She freezes.</p><p>The demon looks back at her, its intense gaze scrutinizing her. She swears she sees an eyebrow raise as it lightly thrusts the tips of its blade-- appearing equal and opposite to her own-- into the marble floors. Small chunks of stone clatter at her feet and she flinches, her eyes locking onto the dark sword. A clawed finger reaches up and tilts her head to face the monster.</p><p>She expects to see mockery for her ineptitude. How <em> dare </em> she waste the time of this… God with her pathetic hope of being a hero? How <em> dare </em> she face this powerful entity with naught but a magical sword and a lucky green tunic? She expects to be cut down where she stands.</p><p>Instead, she sees… pity? No. Yes? No. Sympathy. It can’t possibly feel a shred of compassion for her trembling frame. She looks tiny next to it.</p><p>And… it speaks.</p><p>“You didn’t think you stood a chance against me, did you?” it rumbles, its voice surprisingly warm, “You’re a smart girl. You knew a magical sword wouldn’t be enough.”</p><p>It takes a step back, resting a hand on the sword still stuck fast into the marble floor. She refuses to look at it, casting her eyes to the floor instead. The three triangles etched into the floor taunt her as she stands between them all.</p><p>“You never should have been caught in this crossfire,” it whispers, sounding forlorn. It’s voice still carried through the chamber as she keeps her eyes locked onto the mocking shapes. She flinches, moisture pricking in her eyes as she feels the hot breath against her hair. “You should be home, Flower.”</p><p>Her head snaps up to look at this creature. This… Demon King. Her mouth falls open, her bottom lip quivering uncontrollably. It smiles softly as her legs finally fail her, her body crumpling to the floor as sobs rip through her body. She feels war, rough hands curl around her face and brush tear tracks from her cheeks, and is pulled into a massive grip.</p><p>“It’s not your fault, Flower. You never stood a chance against me. You were going to die, sent by this tainted kingdom’s tainted Goddess.”</p><p>She lost track of how long she sat, curled up on the floor in the embrace of the creature she was tasked to ki-- murder. The rough, but supportive voice muffles the panicked screeching of the blade still clutched in her fingers, and she feels the tension melt from her shoulders as she stays there.</p><p>The flower is slowly tucked back into her hair as the light of the blade flickers, but she pays it no mind. She feels… safe, somehow, in the grasp of the demon.</p><p>The warm voice hisses next to her ear, and she feels the last shudders in her body subside. “Be the hero you always were, <em> Link. </em> Bring peace to the kingdom by dethroning the <em> true </em> threat, and return home to your sister.”</p><p>A pause.</p><p>The sword slips from her hand. The light fades as the clattering echoes through the chamber as it settles next to her fallen green cap. She doesn’t flinch at the ear-splitting protest ripping through her mind.</p><p>“Okay."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Characters and tags are operating under the assumption I actually develop this idea. I might make it a collection of one-shots all tying back to this OC I made.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Curse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Every action has consequences; every shot fired, a recoil.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You guyyyyyyys! Your response to the last part made me cry! &lt;3</p>
<p>This one fought me a bit with writing the dialogue, but I finally figured out how I wanted to do it, so here you go.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Link flexes stiffened limbs as she stares at the collapsed entrance to the cave she crawled into to recover, the tiniest of grins on her face as she feels power lace across her scars, a soft maroon glow illuminating her immediate surroundings. She feels newly healed scars across her body bend and pull as she stretches, placing a hand on the largest rock she can see.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She brushes strands of red-violet hair out of her eyes, noting her braid has come undone, and uses a small pin shaped into a lily to temporarily hold a clump in place on the back of her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She feels the power surge in her veins, writhing and pulsing in anticipation as it lashes out at the rock. The crumbled heap of stone barely flinches. She frowns, placing her other hand on the stone, widening her stance and leaning into it. She directs the restless, hungering power towards a smaller point, a possible weak point in the pile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An arc of violet lightning sparks between her fingers and in a flash, the rubble is blown clear of the cave mouth. It clatters outside as it's littered across the ground, and as her eyes adjust to the sudden light, she smiles. A real, true smile at the comfort the foreign power, now anchored to her lifeblood, provides.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turns her gaze to the castle, finding odd comfort in the malice still clinging to its walls and knowing that the demon still reigns king. Her comfort is cut by a familiar, teasing voice, </span>
  <em>
    <span>taunting</span>
  </em>
  <span> her with the victory it claims. It spits at her with venom, calling her </span>
  <em>
    <span>traitor</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>demon</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>blight.</span>
  </em>
  <span> And in an instant, she sees that familiar light illuminate the castle, and dread washes over her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She feels the curse more than she hears it cast, the voice of the demon echoing across the land, but it is weak, fading. She feels fire curl around her hand in a stranglehold, and she cries out in pain, sinking to her knees and clutching her wrist. She hears the taunting voice scream in frustration and protest  as she looks to the back of her hand, and the scarred, but glowing black triforce neatly positioned in the center.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The voice turns hostile, the volume dropping to a quiet hiss and making her shiver and pausing a moment, seemingly weighing its options. She gapes at the liberated remains of Hyrule castle, and she can </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> the moment the voice makes a decision, the smugness and pride radiating from its presence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“He thinks you’re dead, that his curse will see the both of you rising again with my hero.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pauses, pondering the words, trying to mask her confusion. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He thinks I’m… but what about…?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She spares a quick glance to the fresh mark on her hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Demise may have cast his curse, he may have been able to protect his Triforce of Power, but the Light will have the last laugh. He thinks you’ll be resurrected beside him? Imagine how crushed he’ll be when he learns his Traitor Queen is bound to protect the very spirit of the hero she betrayed.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Link froze as she tried to mask the horror slowly clawing its way around her heart. She didn’t need one more thing to be taunted about, if… </span>
  <em>
    <span>if this hell is my future.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You are a blight on Hyrule! You are not worthy of the name Link! You will carry the spirit you were content to allow to die for the rest of time. You will protect and guard the hero’s soul with your eternal life, through every hero’s journey, every rise of evil, and every possible timeline. And you </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>will</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> relinquish it when a new hero is chosen, Soulblight.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She feels ice crack through her body, prying open the void in her soul and filling it, returning the Hero's Spirit she had lost in her treason. It feels hollow, and shivers creep through her as the only source of warmth left is the burning on the back of her hand. She feels the flow of time rip through her and the emptiness that remains as she is pulled from it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ground beneath her knees feels hollow. She feels the enraged screaming of the power in her blood, and she shudders as it tries to seep through cracked and torn scars. She desperately reigns it in and suppresses the power, no matter how much she may want to unleash it. She knows she wouldn’t win a fight with the Goddess, either.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Time means nothing for your atonement. You will be free when the curse is broken.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>